Believing The Dream
by Deathwing
Summary: *chp 7 FINALLY* This is a complete AU. Ken's career is ruined and an invitation to a quiet town seems like the perfect place to start over. There, our beloved soccer player meets a mysterious boy who helps him to believe again. Ken x Omi , Yohji x Aya
1. Where We Meet Ken

Hey everyone, I finally decided to get my lazy bum into action and write something instead of leeching off other people's work. Yes yes, it IS my first WK fic and it's...strange because I've never written in first person before.  Yeah, so this story is meant to be inspirational with minimum angst,  no gore, and lots of encouragement.  So I hope you guys like it... ^_^0

Pairings: Ken x Omi, bits of Yohji x Aya

Disclaimers: I don't own a thing.

**Believing The Dream**

Chapter one: Where we meet Ken

Never give up on your dreams.

That phrase has repeated itself more than enough in my life.  Parents, teachers, coaches, professors.  All the same old "If there is a will, there is a way".

Heck, even the cranky old computer teacher, never getting the fact that computers and me just weren't "one".  He knew I didn't like computers. He knew computers didn't like me. He probably even assigned me to the grouchiest computer in the room just to grind on my nerves.  Regardless, he would always chant in his deadpan monotone "You can do it, try it again." Geez, what an evil robot. 

But there were nice people too, like my chemistry professor.  She knew I was clumsy and broke more beakers, vials, and lenses than all the other students combined but she was patient.  Her understanding about my passions for other things led me to respect her kind of people.  She was one of the many people who told me, "Never give up on your dreams" but she was the only one I felt that her words actually had an effect on me. 

Anyhow...

They would all be really disappointed if they saw me now.

Don't get me wrong!

I had a will.

I had a way.

I had a dream.

But...I guess it just wasn't good enough.

Backing up a bit...

I've always loved soccer. It was just one of my "things" unlike computers.  I loved everything about it. The smell of the grass. The feel of the ball against my feet.  The way the team worked and moved as one.  I had an undying passion for it, never missing a game and always giving it my all.

My coach always said I was a natural. I had a knack for the game, good reflexes, a fair heart.  My team and I always hung out after games, joking around, having fun like young people should. I didn't care much for winning even though I was always proud when I did win.  It was the game that counted in my mind.  You win some, you lose some, that's the way things went.

I had friends, fans, people I could count on.  I was happy, truly, honestly, happy.  And it just got better.

Being the youngest member excepted into the J-League sent my morale soaring higher.  

I swear, there wasn't a happier person in the world.  The cheers, the adrenaline, the stadiums roaring with crowds! I felt like nothing could stop me from going on forever the way I was.  The public was at me heels, the team was supporting me from all sides, the coaches and officials praising me from above.  As far as my little naïve mind was concerned back then, I was invincible.  I had followed my dream and it had led me to greatness.

Too bad.

Because I guess there were some people out there who just did not like me.  Didn't like who I was, what I did, I don't specifically know who did it, or WHY, but the fact that I found myself kicked off the team for something I was framed for knocked into my pride swollen brain that life wasn't just friends and fans.

The reasons and details behind the whole thing never reached my mind though the coherent part of my brain screamed for answers.  However, the other ninety-nine percent of my grey matter was in a state of severe trauma and like it is in most cases, majority ruled and the rest of me was pulled out of my dream world to face the harsh reality.

It was over.

The friends, the fans, the TEAM all left me. I was devastated. What I did manage to learn within the confines of my depression bubble was that somebody had drugged me or something and the public thought it was me who drugged me (as much as I protested). This, of course, resulted in me bidding my career a sorry bye-bye.

Gone were the days of Hidaka Ken: Ultimate, Unstoppable Goalie... now replaced with Hidaka Ken: Druggie. Loser. 

Life just wasn't fair.

The public was attacking me too, making me feel even more worthless.  The "how could you"'s and "why did you do it"s and "I believed in you, and you let me down"s all got jumbled together, expanding on my bubble until I was dead to the world.

So, for months after that, I drifted around pointlessly.  Let's face it, my whole life, my whole FUTURE, had just been flushed down the toilet.  There was nothing left to live for.  So there I was, Hidaka Ken: Zombie for about half a year until out of the blue one day, I got a call from my high school buddy, playboy extraordinaire, Yohji Kudou.  Guess a guy can't lose ALL his friends.

Me? I was ECSTATIC that somebody out there still regarded me in respectful and friendly terms. I could almost feel my little bubble thinning a little. But not enough.

Turns out Yohji had gotten a job in a little town somewhere and had heard about my little "unemployment", which was a nice way to put it,  and was inviting me to his place for a while.  

Having nothing else to do, I excepted, very gladly at that, and proceeded to prepare for the trip.  A little smidgeon of the old Ken wormed its way into me and I lightened up. Just the slightest bit. Who knows, I though to my self constantly, maybe I could start over,  heck , I've only lived a fifth of a century.  There were so many more things out there that I could do. I grew accustomed to this train of thought and ignored as best as I could, the desire to play soccer again. I had to admit it, it was pretty damn hard. I had lived for the sport, I still did.  It had been my dream and it still was.

The rude coherent part of my brain attacked me again reminding me that it was over. I really despise that part of my mind.  What's worse is that it's always right, ready to strike me down with the brutal truth anytime.

But I didn't worry about it that much. Maybe spending time in a quiet town and an old friend could build the foundations for something new...or so I hoped.  Ideas started zooming through my head. What else could I do for a living? What did I like? Soccer...yeah soccer, I like soccer. I wanted to play soccer. But...oh yeah, that part of my life has been made forbidden to my access.  The bubble started to build up again as I stared out the window of Flight 679.  Was there really anything I could do to make up for the loss? What I needed was inspiration, big time.  

My eyelids began to droop. Yeah. Typical me, sleeping on it. But sleep always makes things better, I reasoned with myself. So I decided to do what I did best, besides soccer that is, I decided to snooze a little.  In my mind, the words of old mentors repeated themselves over and over again until the meaning was lost altogether.

Never give up on your dreams.

If there is a will, there is a way.

I had a will.

I had a way.

I had a dream I didn't give up on.

So the reason WHY I was at the doorstep to the home of Yohji Kudou instead of on a soccer field surrounded by bleachers roaring with fans was beyond me.

What a way things turned out to be...

TBC

~*~

So...*hides behind a rock and peeps out* did you...by any chance...somehow...by some stroke of pure luck...like it? I would really like to know...and I might be a lil' slow on the uploads as school is starting TOMORROW...grrr... 

Yeah...sooo, pairings to come, don't ye fret now!


	2. Where There Is Yohji

Warnings: This is AU.  The town in here does not exist.  Slight OOC-ness.  Tell me when it becomes too much.

Pairings: Ken x Omi  some Yohji x Aya

Disclaimer: I don't own squat.

**Believing the Dream**

Chapter Two: Where there is Yohji

Breathing in deeply, I lifted a finger and rang the doorbell.  I had to admit, Yohji had picked quite a nice place to live.  It was a little out-of-the-way town called Valensburg.  The nearest big city was about twenty miles away.  I found that strange, as the Yohji I recalled was one of neon city lights, rowdy bars, and countless dates. Shrug.  If Yohji moved here, there had to be "entertainment" to satisfy him. As I long as he didn't drag me into any of his devious schemes, I was perfectly fine with his nightlife.  Plus, if Yohji did by some chance get bored, with his driving, he could probably fly to the city in five minutes and leave me in peace.

I inhaled another breath of fresh air as I waited.  Yohji was probably struggling out of bed, with a major hangover no doubt.  He probably didn't get much sleep with the dates he had and all.  

I blushed, realizing a little too late the numerous numbers of things that last thought could have symbolized.  Curse the perverted part of my brain.  It was almost as worse as the coherent part of it.  The coherent part of it didn't send me reeling into sick fantasies about other people's sex lives.  

I shook my head absently, wondering if I would be able to get any sleep with Yohji in the house.  Probably not.  Oh well.  You win some, you lose some.

I turned around to scan the surroundings.  Valensburg was mostly urban with buildings, houses, shopping centers, the lot.  I recalled suddenly that the map had shown Valensburg located on a clifftop that dropped out into a valley.  I looked around some more.  It didn't take long to spot it.

I gasped.

There in the distance, was the most beautiful, picturesque view I had ever laid eyes on.  Rolling expanses of lush green grass as far as the eye could see.  I made a mental note to take a ball down there one of these days and play around.

Hey, I said I was going to try to start over, that doesn't mean forget about soccer, right?  Even if I tried, I probably couldn't ever forget about it anyway.

As I looked out over the pocket of green, something struck me as odd.  Such a wide open space, yet so untouched.  It would have been perfect for a park or some other recreational area.  Not that I'm for damaging the environment or anything.  But the funny thing was, there wasn't a single sign of life aside from the grass and a few stray trees.

I made another mental note to consult Yohji on the matter later.  Surely, he, being the social creature he was, managed to date a historian in the making and found out about the history of this place.  Or, he, being the studious, curious being I know he is not, decided to actually research the topic.  I choked at the latter.  Funny images of Yohji in a library poring through books ran through my head.  In a perfect world maybe.

Don't ask how I put up with him.  I don't know.

The door finally opened.  A sleepy, bedraggled looking blonde stood at the doorway, blinking stupidly.  Looks like my initial guess was correct.

He didn't seem to recognize me.  He would soon enough.

"Ne, Yohji, just HOW much did you manage to drink last night?" I inquired with a smirk. Time to confess, my friend.

He blinked at me some more.  I suddenly had that weird feeling that I had come to the wrong place, at the wrong time, being greeted by the wrong person. But this was most definitely Yohji. Damn, that alcohol must have really messed up his mind.

"Ken?" Bingo! Now we're getting somewhere.

"Yes, Yohji?"

"Shut up." There's the Yohji I know and love. Always so delightfully cheerful and easy going in the mornings, don't you agree?

I grinned at him.  He began to laugh.  What? My smile isn't THAT corny is it? I would have to check in the mirror later...

"For your information, I specifically made plans NOT to get wasted last night!" Yohji managed to look mean and glowering even when he was ready to fall over and start snoring.

"Then, why are you so...?" I gestured to his rumpled, sleep lacking form.

He ushered me into the house before answering in a rather proud voice. "You better believe it. I stayed up all night cleaning up the house so YOU wouldn't have to suffer the alternatives."

Now I blinked.  Come to think of it, Yohji's house did look suspiciously...tidy.  Being his roommate for two years, I had come to learn that Yohji and tidy do not belong together.  I guess everything changes overtime.  

He looked me over, from the top of my very flat hair to the toes of my dirty sneakers. "You haven't changed one bit, kiddo."

I smiled sadly. "I wish that were true."  The Ken Yohji had once known was long gone.  Yohji, as ignorant and lazy he could be sometimes, obviously saw through my pathetic attempt at a smile and frowned. 

"Still feeling down, huh?"

I nodded. "A little bit..."  That was a lie.  Inside, I was screaming and my mind had been plunged back into its happy little dark world.  I shook my head, trying to clear away all the negative thoughts circulating around.  I was in a peaceful place now with a good friend and I should be happy.

"You know, Ken..." Yohji began, sounding serious though I didn't like the gleam in his eye. "You need...a girlfriend."

I sputtered. "Wh-what?!? Yohji! I do NOT!" I felt unwanted heat rising to my cheeks.  That was Yohji for you, never staying serious for long.  But I needed the break and was happy I could count on him for a joke once a while.

He winked and turned to walk away. "That's what they all say."

I made yet another mental note to kill him later.

~~~

"So, Yohji, what _do you do for a living?" Yohji hadn't really told me what he was doing exactly, just that he had gotten a job.  The answer I was expecting revolved around bartender, waiter, and other Yohji-ish things._

He saw right through me. "Actually, Ken," he gave me a smug smile. "I'm a florist."

The answer floored me. Literally.  I fell back and banged my head hard against the cabinets.  

"A-a WHAT?!" TOO many WEIRD things were happening today.

"You know, a florist, one of those people who make flower arrangements and sell them to people." Yohji drawled.  He looked down at me from where he sitting. "Don't we seem a bit...surprised?"

I stood up slowly, rubbing my sore head.  I gave him the look. "I KNOW what a florist is, Yohji...but...WHY?"

I have nothings against flowers.  Honestly.  I think they're pretty and they smell nice when I'm not allergic to them but still...

Yohji? A florist? Nah...

He shrugged. "I found out I like working with flowers, that's all.  Come with me to the shop tomorrow, you'll see," his eyes twinkled. "If you're going to live here, you might as well start earning your share."

Me? A florist? HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Sure, I'll give it a shot." Did I just say that? I did, didn't I? Oh well, can't be that bad.  Yohji mumbled something about hot red heads but I wasn't listening.  Onto other subjects now.  

"Say, Yohji, how much history do you know about this place?"

"History?" he said the word like it was poison. "Not particularly.  Why?"

I looked out the window, hoping to get a glimpse of that beautiful valley again. "It's just...the valley over there, why isn't there anyone down there?"

He whistled. "So, you want to know about the valley, huh?" He lit a cigarette, taking a long drag from it and blowing the smoke in my general direction.  I coughed.

"Y-yeah." Cough cough cough.

"People say lots of things about that place.  A big flood struck down there fifty years ago.  People lived in it back then but they were all killed by the flood." He took another long drag. "Rumor now says there's spirits down there or something.  Mainly superstitious stuff so they leave it alone."

"Aahh...", that was definitely not the answers I expected.  But after today, I'll probably have to expect the impossible. "So no one goes down there?"

"I don't think it would be illegal or anything," Yohji cocked an eyebrow. "You wanna go down there, don't you?"

I fidgeted and felt like I had just been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. "Well...yeah..."

He shrugged. "Okay, do what you like.  Just...be careful." He smiled. "So...what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything is fine." I said, getting up and stretching.  I never was very picky when it came to food.  As long as it was edible, I could stomach it. "I'm going out for a bit."

Yohji looked at me. "Do what you like.  I don't want to show you the whole place tomorrow anyway.  Better get your places straight.  I won't always be around to save your neck."

"Uh huh," I made my way to the door, scooping up my ball as I left.

A tingling ran up my spine as the cool spring breeze surrounded me.  I subconsciously started walking toward the cliff edge.  The drop wasn't that big.  I could probably find some nice footholds and climb down.  I looked ahead.  It seemed like something was calling me, drawing me to the pocket of grass between the mountains.  Something was beckoning to me, urging me forward.  I kept walking, ball tucked under my arm.  I whistled a lively tune as I trudged, looking forward to dribbling around a bit.  

Before I knew it, I was at the cliff's edge looking directly into the wide expanse of green.  The rocky cliff edge had many juts and crevices.  It wouldn't be too hard to climb down.  But the path would probably be easier.  I blinked.  Path? Sure enough, there was a path carved neatly on the cliff side, leading down to the bottom.  Shrug.  That was easy.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped onto the dusty ledge and started my descent into the valley.

TBC...

~*~

Please review! Pretty please! ^_^ I SWEAR Omi will come in next chapter. Well..I hoped you liked it, ja!  Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter. Love you all!

The next chapter might take a while...with school and all.  I am very sorry, I truly am.  I'll try to get it up ASAP! Promise!


	3. Where Ken Meets Omi

Warnings and stuff: AU and that means completely. I don't think there's a Valensburg out there last time I checked.  Some weird crap to come. Bear with me here, thank you.

Pairings: Ken/Omi , Yohji/Aya

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. 

**Believing The Dream**

Chapter Three: Where Ken Meets Omi

The path wasn't steep but the breeze stirred up mini duststorms, making it hard to see the narrow ledge ahead.  I sneezed every now and then, making birds and small animals flee from the thick grass into the hedges.  Guess animals here aren't used to human company.  Especially big, clumsy Ken-type human company.  

That train of thought made me feel suddenly guilty entering this place.  It felt like I was trespassing.  Such reckless failures did not belong here.  Sighing and shaking my head furiously, I pushed the coherent thoughts out of my brain.  Couldn't it go on a vacation for once?  I needed some soccer, some fresh air, and some nice green grass.  Nothing would deter me.  

I trudged along, scuffing up more dust while looking forward to my stay here in Valensburg.  Here was a place I could chill, regather all my ideas and start over.  Seemed like a plan to me.  Not that I was actually doing any of that, rather I was revisiting what I shouldn't be doing.  That threw off my plan completely.  

Oh well, I'm a procrastinator, I'll think about things later, whenever that might be.

As I stood there on the long abandoned path, I felt like I was in the middle of two different worlds.  Behind me was the buzz of technology, busy, never ending loops of wires and mechanics.  But ahead of me was something out of a dream.  Untouched, untainted, unspoiled.  Sure, people had lived here at one time but they hadn't wrecked the place.  I bet all cities used to look like this and yet this little pocket had been spared.  I was thankful for that.  

I would be spending a lot of time here anyway.

As I neared the end of the path, a particularly strong breeze encompassed me with a cloud of dust.  I sneezed and blindly put my foot out, groping for the path ahead. Instead it met air.

Ah, the wonders of air, we can't live without it.  Unfortunately (or fortunately, depends on what the circumstance is), it's not very solid.

"Gyah!" I managed the cry out before I landed face down in a clump of sweet smelling grass.  It tickled my nose.  I sneezed again though it's sort of hard when one's nose is smushed against the ground. It ended up sounding something like a disoriented pig. Great, now it was Hidaka Ken: Hog.  Guess I'm just a very multi facet person.  

Whether I be, goalie, loser or pig, I am such a klutz sometimes...er...all the time.  Hey, so maybe I'm just a little bit clumsy.  Perhaps, it could help get me out of the flower shop job Yohji offered...?  I mean, he couldn't possibly have some one breaking things and scaring away customers right?  It was worth a try. Later.  Now, I had to savor my freedom while it lasted.

I propped up onto my elbows.  The grass was soft and comfy.  I didn't want to get up.  Not even to play soccer.  (Wow...) I just felt so at peace.  I wonder if it's a sin to be this relaxed.  It wasn't happiness or anything, just a sense of freedom.  The feeling that you have no limits even though you don't have the heart to go test it out.  I wouldn't be regretting this anytime soon, that was for sure. 

My eyes roamed around. Ahead of me was a seemingly endless expanse of grass, dotted with hedges, a few trees and a pair of bright red sneakers.  So beautiful, so...

Wait a sec...bright red sneakers? 

I rubbed my bleary eyes.  The last thing I need is glasses.  But there they were, not two feet in front of my face, a pair of bright red sneakers, slightly dusty from use.

Now why would sneakers be down here in the middle of nowhere?  I wracked my brain for answers.

"Uh...excuse me...?" a soft voice questioned from above.  The angels are speaking to me! Not.  Reality was slow to reach my mind.

Oh oops, of _course, the sneakers were being worn by someone. Real smooth there, Ken.  I lifted my gaze from the sneakers, to a nice pair of legs, followed by some shorts, a t-shirt and finally a face, adorned with shining blue eyes and crowned with wheat colored hair.  _

"Um...hi!" I said lamely, slowly recovering from my stupid spell.

The boy smiled and knelt down in front of me, holding my soccer ball. "Is this yours?"

Ah! I was wondering where it went.  I sat up, reluctantly leaving the plushy grass, and took the ball from his outstretched hand. "Yeah, thanks, must've lost it when I fell." How long had he been standing there anyway? Hopefully not long enough to have seen me go splat.

He turned to look at me.  He was around my age, probably a bit younger.  His eyes were sparkling and cheery as well as his smile.  The sun reflected off his golden hair.  The sight made we want to smile as well.

"Hi! I'm Omi Tsukiyono.  Not many people come down here..." his smile faltered a little bit, "but I'm really happy when someone does...what's your name?"

"Ken..." I answered, not really sure of my voice.  This boy, this_ Omi, made me have strange feelings._

"Ken..." he said my name lightly, testing it out.  I liked the way he said it.  He needed to say my name more.

Omi stood up abruptly. "You wanna play?" he asked, gesturing to my momentarily forgotten soccer ball.  He blushed. "I've never played before...but I'd like to try." 

I returned his smile. The little bubble around me was feeling strangely worn, as if it was ready to pop anytime. "Sure! I'd be glad to show you."  Not even a day had passed and I'd found a soccer buddy already.  Lucky me.

I stumbled to my feet.  They had fallen asleep long ago and were feeling very numb.  After wobbling around, I managed to steady a bit.  Omi stood there patiently. 

I scooped up the ball with my foot expertly and placed it under one arm.  "Why don't we start with passing?" I kicked the ball in his direction.  Omi managed to stop it and passed it back.

He used his toe. A common mistake. No biggie. "You might want to try using the side of your foot instead," I suggested, aiming a little to his left before kicking it off again.  He nodded and kicked it back.

Soon we were running around among the long blades of grass, passing the ball back and forth, laughing at each other.  I showed him a couple of moves and steps.  I was surprised how fast he caught on.  My stay here would be great with Omi around.  He was the very image of what I used to be.  Young and happy and really cute the way his tongue would stick out a little bit in sheer concentration.

Not that I ever did that and looked cute or anything...

Pegging it as hard as I could back at him, I flopped down on the soft grass, sweaty, stinky, and really happy.  A few moments later Omi plopped down next to me, ball in hand and just as stinky and sweaty as I was.  Well, maybe he didn't reek as much as I did but that's okay.

His bangs stuck to his forehead and his cheeks had turned all rosy.  Aww...

Omi beamed at me, panting softly. "That was great!  Do you think we could do it again sometime? I can't really remember the last time I felt so good," he giggled. "I felt just like a little kid again."

I gazed at him.  He really was cute and innocent.  "I'd love to do it again," I replied after awhile. "I haven't done anything like that for a loooong time."  Well, six months wasn't that long of a time but if it was between me and soccer, heck, it was forever.

"Say, Omi," I started softly. Omi. Omi Omi Omi. The name stuck like honey. Sweet and sticky.

He peered at me through soppy bangs. "Yeah, Ken?"

His beautiful blue eyes shone in the setting sun.  The sun was setting? I needed to go soon but not before I got some answers and satisfied my curiosity.

"Do you live down here?" I plucked at a weed. Weeds were bad right?

"Yeah," Omi looked out into the distance, "by the river that runs through here."

I scooted a little closer to him.  The coherent part of my mind screamed at me. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!' 'Shut up' I shot back, extremely annoyed.  I could do as I please! Humph!

"Do you live alone?" I realized first of all, that question had way _too many meanings and second, I was speaking in a near whisper.  The moment seemed...somehow sacred._

"Yeah..." he hugged his knees. Thank god he didn't read into the perverted side of the question. "With my cat." He laughed and stood up, looking down at me. "I need to go. It's getting dark."

"Yeah, same," I stood up and sadly watched him walk away.

He stopped a few feet away and turned around hesitantly. "Hey...Ken?"

"Hm?" I didn't trust myself with words at the moment.  I felt so very peaceful.

I think he blushed but the setting sun was bathing everything in red so it was hard to tell. "I'd be happy if you came and visited when you're not busy..."

"O-okay..." I was lost in his eyes.  Pure, clear, beautiful.

"Thank you...Ken." He turned around again and walked away.

I watched his back fade into the distance.

TBC...

~*~

See? I told ya Omi would be showing up. R&R pleeeeeeez??????? I don't think this chapter was very good, personally. It was corny, to put it very bluntly.  Oh well, I'll try to get another chapter up ASAP. In the meantime, I crave feedback! I need some inspiration! So please review. ^_^

. I'm listening to smashing blue. It's a very..stick in the head sort of song. Gack. Anway, you didn't need to know that. R&R, thank you!


	4. Where Aya Comes In

Warnings: AU, weirdness

Pairings: Ken x Omi, Yohji x Aya

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. I probably never will either.

 Please R&R, thank you greatly!

**Believing the Dream**

Chapter Four- Where Aya comes in       

Spluttering, blushing, stammering, and wide-eyed, I high-tailed out the front door like the very fires of hell were at my heels.  I couldn't remember the last time I_ had possibly been so disoriented._

I was one embarrassed, Ken-type nervous wreck.  How was I supposed to know? Sheesh, I've only been here for what...five hours? How was I friggin' supposed to know?! Yeah...

How was I to know that I'd walk into the house I'd be staying at for the next who-knows-how-long to find my high school buddy, shirtless, not to mention nearly pantless, pressed up against the kitchen counter, passionately lip locked with a beautiful redhead, oh, did I mention a beautiful GUY redhead, while madly groping and grinding, filling the entire house with sounds you only hear in porno movies?!

GEEZ! Tell me about good impressions! I've been scarred for LIFE!  I swear, if Yohji's half-on pants had been anymore less on, my nose would've started to bleeeeed big time.  No wait, I take that back, I think something's coming out of my nose already...nah, maybe it's just a snotty booger.

So there I was, standing on the porch, panting, blushing, possibly bleeding and realizing it felt a little too hot for it to be a cool summer evening.  I was very sensitive to these kinds of things! Harrumph. I may be a variety of things but I'm most definitely not a horny, sex-crazed teenager!

I took a rumpled napkin out of my pocket and wiped at my nose. Ew.  At least it wasn't blood.  Yohji would tease me to no end if it had been. 

It was that moment, Yohji and his "friend" decided to make a grand entrance onto the porch where I was standing rather flustered.  Speak of the devil and he appears. Yohji had his shirt on backwards and inside-out, I noted from the tag sticking out in the front and he was still fumbling with his fly.  Meanwhile, his red-haired friend just stood his ground coolly, looking me over with an evil eye.  This guy gave me the creeps. 

Yohji grinned at me, casually leaning against the handrail and lighting up a cigarette.  "Did you enjoy the show?" He flung a casual arm around on my shoulder.

I scrunched up my nose. Cologne.  I can't stand the stuff.  "Yohji, you stink!" 

Cherry-head snorted.  His purpley eyes glowed like a cats.  Yikes.

Yohji looked over his shades and gave me the look. "Maybe next time you want to join us~?" I did NOT like the tone of his voice. It was...nasty. I made a funny noise and pushed him into the rail.

"Y-YOHJI!!! THAT IS DISGUSTING!" I felt my cheeks heat up again.  And while all this was happening, Mr. Cattyeyes just stood there, his expression only showing a hint of amusement.

"Disgusting?" Yohji laughed. "Well, I guess you're too young anyway." He walked over to the redhead dude and gave him a peck on the cheek.  I squirmed. 

"This is Aya Fujimiya," Yohji introduced. "We've been going out for sixth months now." 

I gawked.  Yohji?! In long term relationships?! The world is coming to an end!

"Uh...uh...nice...to me you..." I babbled stupidly.  I had a feeling Aya did not like me.

Yohji turned to his boyfriend. "That's Ken," he said cocking his head in my direction.  "He's an old friend of mine.  He's sort of slow in the head.  And I'm so sorry he interrupted us." He glared at me.  

Grrrr. Who was he calling slow in the head? And interrupting them? HARDLY!  

"Well, excuuuuuuse me! It's not everyday you come home to find your friend getting horny and ready to make out like a rabbit on the kitchen floor!"

Aya glowered at me.  I was too irritated to look scared.

"But Ken~, I thought you would be USED to all that by now." Ugh. Yohji was reminding me of when we were in high school.  

I made a face.  A nasty irritated Ken face. The kind of face I put on only when annoying high school buddies become an absolute pain in the butt.

"Don't remind me," I muttered, shoving past him and back into the house.  I was hungry.  Not to mention irritated, tired, sweaty and stinky.

I made my way into the kitchen and began looting through the cupboards looking for something decently edible.

Yohji walked in behind me.  Alone.

"So what happened to you friend?" I inquired, still rummaging.

"We both have jobs tomorrow you know.  We're not that slobby."

Yohji looked at me. "There's some leftover Italian in the fridge if you want it."

I made a beeline for the refrigerator.  Anything at this point sounded absolutely delicious.

"So, what'd you do today," Yohji drawled, lighting up another cigarette.

"Nothing much," I lied.

Yohji smirked. "Nothing much? As in 'I went to the valley and kicked a ball around' nothing much?"

I snorted, shoving a dish piled with pasta into the microwave.  "Yeah, why?"

"Did you meet anyone?"

"Uh..." I hesitated.  "Yeah."

"Female?"

"No."

"You interested?"

I flushed. "N-no!"

"I see how it is, Ken."

"Yohji!!!"

He gave me a knowing smirk.  

I do not like Omiiiiii!!!!!!  Not in THAT way!!! At least I didn't think so.  I mean...Stop it, Yohji! Stop it! You're making me feel weird!

The microwave beeped. Beep. Beep. Beep. I jerkily turned away from Yohji's malicious smile and stalked towards my dinner.

But what if I did like Omi? Then...what would happen? Ugh...the things you do to me, Yohji.  I do not! I do NOT! Well, maybe I do...NOOOO!!!

I looked at my clump of spaghetti hungrily.  Yum.  Grabbing a fork, I plopped down at the kitchen table and shoveled it down my throat.

"Ken, you eat like a pig!" 

I laughed between mouthfuls. That was one of my many aspects, wasn't it?

"I'm hungry!"

"So, who is this lucky guy?"

I gagged. "WHAT?!"

"You know, the one you met today?"

"Give it up already!" I continued to chomp at my food.

Yohji exhaled a big breath of smoke right in my face.  I coughed while trying to give him another one of my annoyed Ken glares.  It failed miserably.  Cough cough cough.

Yohji squished his cigarette into an ashtray.  I noticed one in every room.  It would be just like Yohji to do something like that. 

"Remember, you have a flower shop job tomorrow at 8," Yohji started up the stairs.

I face vaulted. "I did not need to know that..."

"Aw, c'mon Ken! You don't even have to work tomorrow! Just get familiar with the shop! Good night!"

I glanced at the digital clock on the microwave.  9:30 PM.  The green numbers glowed in the semi-darkness.  Since when did Yohji go to bed this early anyway? I frowned at my empty plate.

Yippee, I get to work in a flower shop tomorrow. What fun. And after that, I can go find Omi. I smiled to myself.  That was something to look forward to.

I trudged up the seemingly endless flight of stairs to my room.  I didn't bother to change out of my clothes.  I simply flopped onto the bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  

A fair face adorned with two blue eyes and wheat colored locks was the last thing that crossed my mind before I phased out of the world.

TBC...

~*~

Heh heh, some kinky Aya and Yohji stuff going on.  This fic won't get anymore kinky than that though.  I hoped you liked this very plotless chapter.  Please remember to leave a review! Thanks you to all you reviewers out there! If not for you, I would have stopped this story a while ago. See ya!


	5. Of Dreams and Flowers

Yeah, here's chapter five.  I'm actually in a really bum mood right now because all the good authors are leaving ff.net due to the nc-17 policy.  God, I'll miss you all!

Warnings: shounen-ai, AU, OOCness (sorta)

Pairings: Ken+Omi Yohji+Aya

**Believing the Dream**

Chapter Five: Of Dreams and Flowers

I was surrounded by all sorts of plant life.  Ivy trailed across the polished floor, roses, lilies, and daisies bloomed in shining window displays.  Baskets were arranged in neat rows on a shelf, adorned with a myriad of bright ribbons.  Everything was a blur of color and smell.  

I looked around from where I was standing in front of the entrance.   A little bell tinkled as the door closed behind me.  The place sparkled and the sunlight poured in from the large glass panes of the flower shop.  Everything was so bright...in a strangely unfocused sort of way.

I strolled toward the register.  Faint laughing and snippets of distant conversations lingered in the air with every step I took.  Everything was bathed in a creamy, heavenly glow.  It was like walking on a cloud in heaven.  A cloud blooming with flowers.

"May I help you?" a voice, as cheerful and shining as the shop itself, chirped from behind me.  Maybe it was an angel.

I spun around.  A pair of sky blue eyes greeted me, sparkling happily.  His face was wreathed with two large bouquets he was holding, stray flower petals snowing down around us.  Beautiful...just like an angel.

"Omi?" I asked.  The place echoed my question. _Omi omi omi..._

He laughed.  It sounded distant and purely angelic.  I went all warm inside.  

"Hey, Ken, did you want to get something?"  His smile glowed.

"I....uh..." I didn't quite know what to say.  What was he doing here anyway?

I didn't really have a chance to say anything else.  Omi toyed with a basket arrangement and held it out to me.  "Here.  This is for you."

"But, Omi..." I began to say.  The ethereal glow of the entire place increased ten-fold.  He shoved the basket into my arms. 

"It's my gift to you, take it." He smiled beautifully.  I clutched the basket tighter, the fresh scent bombarding my senses. 

"Thank you."  Our eyes met.  God, I loved his eyes.  Everything went still around us, it was like time itself had paused.  A faraway voice tickled me ear.  I ignored it.  Unfortunately, it got louder.

"Wake up!" it seemed to say.

I blinked.  Omi had disappeared.  The heavenly light had died down.  Yohji was standing in front of me.  "WAKE UP, KEN!!!"

"Gack!" I tumbled out of bed, clutching my pillow tightly.  

Yohji leaned over me.  "You have an early shift this morning! Up! Now!"

I glanced at the clock and groaned.  "Since when did you wake up so early?"  I sat up on the floor, blinking blearily.

"Nah, you have it all wrong..." Yohji headed towards the door, smirking. "It's only for today.  After this day is over, you get all the morning shifts...and I get to sleep in."

"YOHJI!" I flung the pillow at him.  It missed.  Stupid pillow.

He laughed and called back to me from the hall.  "Just kidding! Geez! Hurry up!"

I sighed.  I really would like to see the day Yohji got into his head that I just wasn't a morning person.  Hopefully he still remembered the times I had managed to peg him with my pillow...which sorry to say, wasn't very often.  Regardless, I managed to haul my lazy butt off the carpet and robotically march to the bathroom.

After a decent breakfast later, I found myself in the front seat of Yohji's infamous Seven.  I remembered the car.  He had treasured it all through high school and by the looks of it, nothing had changed. And I also remembered his white knuckle driving skills.  I was in for quite a ride.

Yohji fired up the engine.  I crouched, getting into customary crash position.

"Aw, Ken," Yohji whined. "My driving isn't that bad!"

"Easy for you to say," I muttered, barely finishing my sentence before we rocketed off in a random direction.  My grip on the not-so-grippable dashboard increased.  I swear there would be little finger dents in it later.

We swerved dangerously around a corner, causing me to bang rather painfully into the door.  Meanwhile, Yohji sat there, steering with one hand, other arm slung out the window, enjoying the breeze.

Yup, that was Yohji.  He could probably keep that pose driving straight into a tornado.  I shook my head.  I needed to learn to do that if Yohji was going to be driving.  I had left my bike at the auto body.  It had needed a makeover.  But now, I really didn't care if it had looked like crap.  Anything to get out of here!

We finally slammed into an empty space along the curb.

"We're heeeeere!" Yohji sang out, leaping out over the side.  Now me on the other hand, I fumbled with the doorhandle and managed to stumble like a log before grabbing a lamp post. 

"Finally!" I wheezed.  But Yohji wasn't listening.  He had strolled towards the shop, gesturing for me to follow.  

The shop was cheery on the outside with many large pots and window displays shining through the glass.  Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here afterall.

I stepped through the door.  The bell tinkled as the door shut behind me.  Bell?  Like in the dream...

I scanned the shop.  Flowers lined the shelves with ribbons and baskets and all sorts of colorful arrangements.  The register, the counter, it was all the same!  It didn't have the heavenly glow thing but it was most definitely the same shop...but I had never seen it before...how did I know what it looked like? And...Omi...

"You're late."

I snapped out of my thoughts.  

"Aw, Aya, it was only a few minutes! Besides, it was all Ken's fault!"

Yohji was talking to a red head.  A very familiar redhead.

"You!" I sputtered indignantly, forgetting my manners altogether.  Red head glared at me.

"Y-yohji! He works here too?!" I did NOT want to work in a shop with evil catty eyes breathing down my neck.

"Live with it."

I never really got a chance to acknowledge who exactly had said that.  A hoard of screaming girls charged into the shop, crooning over arrangements and just about everything else in the store...including Yohji and Aya.  I stood there.  Maybe if I didn't move, they wouldn't notice me.  Pretty wishful thinking.  Upon spotting me, the female mob lost all interest in what they were previously engrossed in...and surrounded me.

"Who's the new guy?"

"He's so cute!"

"What's your name?"

"Will you be staying here from now on?"

"Are you one of Yohji's friends?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Stay still, I need a picture!"

I just stood there.  What else could I possibly do?  After what seemed like an eternity, Yohji must've felt some sympathy and came to my rescue. 

"Alright ladies, don't suffocate the poor boy.  He's not used to you banshees yet."

The girls started up again. 

"Oh Yohji! You're such a tease!"

"Are you free tonight, Yohji?"

"Who's your friend, Yohji?"

Yohji chuckled, drowning in attention yet still able to sneak me a small wink.

"Ladies, this is Ken.  He'll be working here from now on.  I expect you not to terrorize the poor kid...too much."

The girls squealed and turned back to me.

"Ken huh? What a cute name!"

"Not as cute as he is!"

Surprisingly, it was menacing Aya that came to my aid this time.

"If you're not buying anything, get OUT!"

The girls stopped squealing...and started giggling.

"Oh Aya! You're so mean!"

"I like your hair today, Aya!"

And for a second, I thought his rampage might've of worked.

So through the morning I learned the works of...Kitty in the House (?!) flower shop.  It was a lively place, a bit cramped but overall cheerful and a nice spot to be.  The girls didn't leave me alone though.  They stalked me everywhere and I was more than relieved when Yohji closed the shop for lunch break.

"So, Ken, how do you like it here so far?"

"It's alright," I wolfed down a bag of Doritos.  Yum.

"You sure attract a lot of attention." Yohji snickered.

I glared at him. "You never warned me in the first place."

"Saa...you'll get used to it.  Now hurry up, we're opening the shop soon."

"Sure sure," I muttered, looking out the backroom window.  You got a nice view of the valley from here.  The valley with Omi in it.  Omi...  It seemed like forever since I had first seen him.  And that whole dream had a been a little unnerving.  Could Omi have some connection to the flower shop?

I shook my head.  Yeah right.  

Yet, he weirded me out a little.  He didn't seem like he had many friends.  Being his age, he should be in school...but he wasn't.  

Aya walked in.

"Hi," I said absently.

My reply was a noncommittal grunt.  

I shrugged.  

"Ken!" Yohji yelled at me from the main room.  "Break's over! Get your butt back out here!"

I scowled.  Sure, he yells at me.  I don't see Aya being called off break. Talk about unfair.  I made a face and dreaded how much time it would be until I could go visit Omi.

It was going to be a loooooooong afternoon.

TBC...

~*~

Yah, sorry it took so long to get this up, I've been sorta busy...or lazy...same difference. ^_^

I'd love it if you left a review!

Well, hopefully the next chapter will be out sometime in the next century.

And again , please review! Thanks to all those who have.  I don't know what I'd do without you! ^o^


	6. Lonely Heart

Warnings and stuff: AU and that means completely. I don't think there's a Valensburg out there last time I checked.  Some weird crap to come. Bear with me here, thank you.

Pairings: K+O A+Y

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. 

**Believing the Dream**

Chapter Six- Lonely Heart

"I might be back late!" I yelled over my shoulder.  Finally! The day was over! No more screaming girls! No more arrangements! No more thorns! No more sneezes! Well...until Monday that is.  It had taken more than my time's worth of convincing to persuade Yohji to let me have Sundays off.  Geez, Aya had turned him into a slavedriver.  

I scowled.  Not that they would _mind having me gone.  All I did was get in the way.  And it's not like Yohji wanted to hang out anymore._

Me? Jealous? Nah...

So, not really hearing Yohji's reply, if there was one, I slipped out of the flower shop and headed towards the valley.  I could have asked for a lift but I preferred walking.  Besides, it was a comfortable afternoon and I'd rather not risk another ride in Yohji's crashmobile in the making. 

I hadn't stopped thinking about Omi the entire day.  Everything I saw reminded me of Omi from the smell of the flowers to the cheerfulness of all the customers.  There was just something about him...

The sun had almost disappeared over the peak of the mountains as I reached the river running through the valley.  Omi had said he lived somewhere near the river.  I looked around and spotted a small bridge.  It looked safe enough.

Near the opposite bank, there was a small cabin abloom with all sorts of wildflowers.  Yup.  Looked very Omi-ish to me.

As I stepped onto the porch step, a little black cat streaked in front of me.  I wasn't one for superstition but it did surprise me enough that I stumbled backwards and landed with a painful thump on my behind.  The cat stood over me.  If cats could smile, I swear this one was smirking.

Omi stepped out onto the porch.  Afterall, my butt had made a rather loud smack.

"Ken!" He smiled brightly.

"Hey Omi!" I replied from my undignified position on the ground.

The little blonde came over and knelt by the little black cat standing next to me.  

"Oh sorry, did Mamoru scare you?" He picked up the cat, who purred contentedly while giving me little smug looks.  I envied that cat.  And he knew it too.

I shook my head.  "Sorry I didn't come earlier.  I have a job now.  My friend, his name is Yohji, dragged me into working at a flower shop."

Omi perked up.  "Flower shop?"

"Yeah," I suddenly remembered I had saved a pretty little bloom in my pocket.  I didn't know what it was called but its color reminded me of Omi's eyes.  I dug it out.  Aside from being a little ruffled and smushed, it still had most of its beauty.  I held out the little flower to Omi.  "Here.  It matches your eyes."

"Wow thanks!" he took it from me.  Mamoru batted at the little blossom with a tiny paw.  Omi laughed.  "Mamoru, do you like it too?"  The little black cat mewed.

The scene before my eyes shined with innocence.  Now I knew what that little something about Omi was.  He was pure and innocent, almost unearthly.  

His eyes focused back on me.  My breath hitched.  "A flower shop, huh?  What's it called?"

He sounded a bit wistful but it could just have been me.  "Uh...Kitty in the House or something like that."  I answered.  I remembered when Yohji told me the name, I almost cried.  Were we supposed to be kitties or something?  I told him I didn't want to be a kitty.  He only laughed at me.  

But now, I looked at Mamoru, all comfortably tucked in the crook of Omi's arm.  What I would do to be a kitty.

Omi hugged his knees.  "Oh. What's it like?" His voice was distant.

The dream flashed through my mind.  I got that feeling you only get when you know there was something you ought to know but didn't.  "Omi...is something wrong?"

He shook his head, his bangs falling thickly over his eyes.  "No, nothing.  Just...tell me about it, Ken?"

I shrugged.  The sun had long since set and only a dull afterglow remained in the deepening sky.  A cool evening breeze whispered through the mountains, the grass swaying in the wind.  I lay down in the soft grass.

"Well...," I began, sort of unsure on what exactly to say, "I've only been there for one day but from what I've seen, it's really busy and there are all these screaming girls mobbing us."

Omi giggled.  Mamoru snuggled deeper into his shirt.  Be still my jealous heart.

Gazing off into the distance, I continued.  "And there's lots of flowers, of course, in every single color.  They make me sneeze.  I'm learning how to make arrangements properly...Aya, that's one of Yohji's friends, he's always breathing down my neck telling me what I'm doing wrong."  I smiled.  

"It sounds really cool," Omi commented softly, running a hand over Mamoru's long tail.  The cat flicked it annoyingly.

"You could come with me in the morning," I suggested, "I don't really have a shift tomorrow but I guess we could go check it out."  

Omi brightened considerably.  His eyes shone in the darkness and his expression was that of pure joy. 

"Really? That'd be so great!  I don't really go into town anymore.  It'd be nice to see what it's like again."  He picked up Mamoru and bumped noses with the little animal.  "How 'bout it Mamo, you want to go to town with us tomorrow?"  "Mamo" purred.  Omi laughed and flopped down on his back next to me in the long grass.

"I'm so happy, Ken! I don't know many people and then you come one day and act so nice to me," he chuckled quietly and then sat up again.  "Are you hungry?"

I was about to say no but my greedy stomach betrayed me.  It growled hungrily.  I blushed.  "No?" I tried.

Omi laughed.  "It's okay.  I'm sure I have something decent in the house.  Be right back."  He got up and went into the house, Mamoru following loyally.  I watched cat and boy disappear into the dim light of the doorway.

I recalled Yohji's words a few days ago.  The whole deal about a flood and spirits and stuff.  I guess there was still someone who wasn't bothered by ghosts spooking around the place.  On the other hand, the spirits probably enjoyed having someone like Omi around.  Who wouldn't?

Omi appeared on the porch again, dragging two sleeping bags and a plastic bag.  He hulled the load to the bottom of the steps and came back to sit down.  He was grinning.

Omi handed the bag to me.  "Here.  It's all I could find but it should be okay."

I looked at him, then to the sleeping bags, and then the plastic bag in my hand.  "O-omi, what is all this?"

He beamed.  "Well, that's some food that you're holding."  He motioned to the sleeping bags.  "I figured it's too late for you to get back safely so you can crash here for tonight."

"Outside?" I looked into the bag.  It was filled with all sorts of snackfood.  Yum.

Omi frowned worriedly.  "Oh...if you mind, I can move it inside.  I just thought since it was such a nice evening, we could sleep outside?"

I shook my head and smiled reassuringly at him. Well, I tried to smile but it's sort of hard when half a bag of chips is in one's mouth.  I swallowed loudly.  I hope Omi didn't mind my piggish habits.

"I don't mind at all.  It's been a while since I did something like this." I held out the bag of chips to him.  He shook his head.

"Well, that's good," he flashed me one of his beautiful smiles. "I usually sleep outside during the warmer seasons.  It's really nice out here."  Omi rolled onto one of the sleeping bags and stretched languidly.  

I gazed at him happily.  It was at that moment I realized I liked Omi.

A lot.

Mamoru sauntered over casually, smoothly curling up at Omi's side.  That cat knew how to rub it in.

I sighed, gazing at the now empty of chips in my lap.  I'd never really gotten into any romantic relationships before.  Heck, no one's ever liked me "that way" before.  The only thing that had ever come close was the rabid fangirls swooning over us at our games...or the flower shop customers.  Take your pick.  

It was all so new to me.

Unfortunately, as new and exciting as it was, I did not have the slightest clue what to do.  I gazed at the little bundle of happiness curled up, looking up at the sky now flecked with diamond dust stars.

I sighed, breathing in the cool night air before abandoning my chips and crawling over to lie down on the sleeping bag next to Omi's.  His hair reflected the moonlight, glowing pale silver and illuminating his features sharply.

"Ken."  Omi said, his voice a whisper.  "Beautiful, aren't they?"  He was staring at the stars.  I looked up.  

There must have been billions, far brighter and numerous than anywhere I had been before.  They twinkled at us, hiding some sort of secret only they knew and shared with the grinning moon alone.  

"Yeah..." I breathed, lost in the moment. _Just like you, I mentally added.  He turned to look at me.  Now I was lost in his eyes._

"There's so much I don't know about you," he said, propping up on his elbows.  "But I guess we haven't known each other for very long but...I really do want to get to know you..."

"I could say the same for you" I replied.  Mamoru padded over to lie in between us.  I wondered if there was some secret motive to his ways.

He laughed.  "Well, there's really not much to tell."  He gazed past me and into the distance, his eyes swimming with thought as if trying to remember something long gone.  "I was born here," he started, "Our family has always lived down here.  My mother died when I was young and so did my father soon after.  We owned a shop and I worked in it for a while but I decided to just live by myself down here.  I sold the shop, getting enough money to support myself and here I am."

Omi sighed, pushing the bangs from his face.  "It seems like so long ago..."

I frowned.  "Omi...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," he cut in briskly.  "I've always been alone.  When you've been alone for all your life, you get...you get used to it."  

"I..." This sudden change of mood scared me.

He spun to look at me.  I was surprised to find tears in his eyes.  Mamoru purred reassuringly and rubbed against his knees.  Omi stared at me, his beautiful eyes blank and brimming with painfully unshed tears.  They were pleading, begging for something.  I just didn't know what.

Without thinking, I gathered him in my arms and held him close.  He stiffened momentarily but soon relaxed and cried softly into my shirt.  His warmth spread all over me, making me feel whole and comfortable.

"Ken..." he whispered shakily.  I hugged him tighter.  Omi looked at me with teary eyes.  "Ken, it's just...I've been lonely for so long.  I don't know what to do anymore..."

I tipped up his chin.  Our eyes locked and for a dozen heartbeats we stayed like that.  

"Omi, I don't what I can do..." I breathed hesitantly, "...but I promise you won't be alone anymore..."

I'm not sure who leaned in first.  We both might have done it at the same time.  But a second later, I found myself kissing Omi's soft lips.  He was gentle and sweet, warm and comforting.  I had no idea how to do this properly so it was a bit clumsy but I poured all the love and caring I felt towards this mysterious boy into the kiss.  He kissed back, desperately at first, tears still streaming down his cheeks.  I tried to send a message back. _Don't cry, I rubbed slow circles into his back.  After what seemed like eternity, we parted, panting slightly.  I never stopped looking into his eyes._

It was at that moment, my bubble that had had me trapped for so long, popped.  Everything I had left behind rushed out and new unexplored things rushed in.  For the first time in a long time, I felt whole.

"Thank you, Ken," Omi whispered after a long silence.

I saw Mamoru flick his tail out of the corner of my eye.

Look who's jealous now.

TBC...

~*~

^_^ Yay! I finally got some real Ken x Omi  in here! Happy happy happy! Sorry it took so looooong though.  Too much homework and crap like that. -_-

Okay, I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! 

Please R&R! It's what's keeping me going!


	7. Never Give Up

Warnings: corniness, now that I read it over again, AU, weird stuff to come

Pairings-K+O, Y+A

I don't own Weiss Kreuz

**Believing the Dream**

Chapter Seven-Never Give Up

Something furry rubbed against my hand.  Irritated, I opened my eyes groggily and stared down at the intruder.  Two bright green eyes greeted me.  The thing purred loudly.  A sleek black body slithered in between me and...Omi?

My eyes flew open.  Waaaait a sec...whaaaa???

Mamoru had curled up again and mewed contentedly.  Omi smiled serenely in his sleep, my arms securely wrapped around his middle.  Oh yeah.  We fell asleep outside after we... I stared down at him again, the blonde locks falling loosely over his forehead, the bright blue eyes closed, veiled by a frame of dark lashes.  Kissing him had been a moment of pure bliss.

And to think I get to spend an entire day at the flower shop with him.  I smiled sleepily, closing my eyes again, unconsciously petting Omi's hair, or was it Mamoru's fur? I didn't really care as long as I could lay like this forever.  A random butterfly fluttered past my face, scattering bits of pollen around me.  I sneezed.

Omi opened his eyes and looked up at me.  He smiled.  Darn, this kid could just melt your heart with that smile.  "Good morning," he muttered, gathering Mamoru in his arms and snuggling back into the sleeping bag.  Ah shoot, it was back to that cat again.  I guess Mamoru still held that firm spot in Omi's point of interest.  Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying to be better than a cat.

I glanced at my watch.  Ten thirty...the shop would be open by now even though Yohji probably wasn't awake.  Aya's probably dragging him around this very minute.  Ah, what's the hurry, a few more minutes of bliss is good for a person.  After all, I can't recall the last time I'd been so happy.  I looked at Omi again.

The bright sunlight bathed him in a glow.  For a second, he seemed almost transparent, delicate, like he was so fragile, he wasn't there.  I blinked.  The light was playing tricks on me.  I reached out a hand to brush his bangs away.  Yup, he seemed solid enough.  I really have to stop listening to Yohji's ghost theories.  

Mamoru on the other hand, he could be some evil spirit trying to deprive me of sleep.  Black cats are bad luck, ne?

As if reading my thoughts, Mamoru wriggled out of Omi's embrace and meowed loudly right in my ear.

"Evil...cat..." I murmured, swatting at my ear.  My hand came in contact with a set of deceivingly sharp chompers.

Mamoru bit me.  

Not hard enough to do real damage but still, he BIT me.  The nerve.  I cringed, my hand immediately going to my mouth.

"Evil evil evil evil."

"Ken, is something wrong," Omi was staring at me with those beautifully bright eyes.  It made me forget all about my cat complex.  As I always say, let bygones be bygones.  I glared at Mamoru but smiled at the little angel perched in my arms.

"Of course not," I smiled and squinted around in the bright sunlight.  The valley had recomposed its silent grandeur.  Tall stalks of grass swayed in the morning wind.  Drops of dew adorned every leaf and stem, transposing the wide expanse into a sea of green diamond dust.  Omi eased out of my arms and stood up, stretching languidly before gathering Mamoru up again and towards the house.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"No, it's really okay.  We can get something when we go to town."  The truth was, my stomach was wailing but it's always good to be polite.

"If you say so..." Omi knelt down in the grass and rolled up a sleeping bag.  The silence stretched between us.  It just seemed like one of those awkward moments where no one knows what to say.

"Omi..."

"Ken..."

We said it at the exact same time. Then, we both started laughing.  It just seemed like the only thing left to do.

~*~

We walked into the flower shop.  The little bell tinkled behind us.  Omi gasped, looking around.  "Ken, it's..."

"Be right with you!" a voice called from the backroom. Sounded like Yohji.

"It's okay, Yohji, it's just me!" I called back.  Yohji came out anyway.

"Who's your friend?"

Omi stepped out and smiled grandly.  "Hello.  My name's Omi.  This is Mamoru," he held out the black furball.  "I'm just visiting with Ken."

Yohji whistled and nudged me, muttering, "So this is who you've been seeing.  Quite a nice catch if I say so myself."

"What??!"  I blushed remarkably.

Omi looked at us inquiringly.  "Uh..."  Mamoru calmly licked his paws.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Yohji Kudou," Yohji gracefully plucked a random blossom from a nearby display and held it out.  "For you, little kitten.  You seem familiar...have we met before?"

"Umm...no but thank you," Omi took it, bewildered to say the least.  The bell in the front rang again. 

"Hmm, seems we have customers," Yohji said, "Well, see you around."  As he passed me, I gave him a kick in the leg.  He winced but gave me a knowing smirk.  That jerk.

Aya walked right past me a second later, eyeing me dangerously.  "Ah...good morning," I managed to squeak.  Omi rushed in front of me.

"Hi! My name is Omi! You must be Aya. Ken's told me a lot about you."

Aya quirked an eyebrow.  I could've sworn he had the beginnings of a smile.  Omi does those things to you.

"Nice to meet you." He walked away.

"You have such nice friends..." he sighed wistfully, looking around the shop, "and the shop...oh Ken, this is such a nice place!"

I coughed.  "_Nice...friends?"_

Omi faltered.  "They ARE nice.  Yohji's just...ah...yeah and Aya's actually a very gentle person...deep down inside his heart."

I led Omi out of the shop and around the back to a little garden with a fountain and benches.  I supposed this was where Aya and Yohji disappeared to so much during breaks.  It was a very pretty place afterall.  

We both sat down.  Omi leaned against my shoulder.  I pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Ken, when I first met you...I don't know, you seemed confined, like you've been through something that was very terrible.  I don't mean to pry or anything but if there's anything I can do..."

I tensed a little bit.  The whole J-league incident always had that same affect on me.  My whole world had been shattered to pieces.  Only when I had met Omi had I been a little happier.

"Ken?"

I couldn't help myself.  My entire story poured out.  No one had heard the whole thing before.  Even I had chosen to ignore the entire truth...the truth about how it was my best friend who betrayed me.  I couldn't do anything about it...he wasn't the only one who hated me and I was only one person.  I told Omi all of it, even the parts I thought I had forgotten about.

I was in tears by the time I finished and clutched Omi tight to my chest.  He never said a word through my entire tirade but listened quietly.

"Omi...I came here thinking I could start over.  I don't know anymore."

"Ken...I didn't know...but..."

He looked at me.  Our eyes locked.  The endless blue I looked into reminded me of the brighter things in life, things I had ignored too long.  It gave me hope and I knew what he would say next.

"Don't ever give up on your dreams, Ken, never."

And I didn't.  I still didn't have the slightest clue how to pursue my dreams again but I would try...because Omi inspired so much in me.

"I won't."

He leaned into my embrace.

We stayed like that the rest of the morning.

TBC...

Agh, finally got another chapter up.  I'm am SO sorry it took so long! I am so incredibly busy lately.  I'm sorry, these chapters are getting cornier and cornier.  _  I really want to finish this, got another story in mind.  Hope that one turns out a lot better. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Maybe then my muse will return.


End file.
